


What If

by ColdWater



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWater/pseuds/ColdWater
Summary: If Jorah had never been infected with grayscale.





	1. Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever written. Hope you enjoy!

 

_“Don't ever presume to touch me again.”_

* * *

Her words echoed through his soul, becoming a rhythm that matched his footsteps as he walked away from Meeren. He had been found out. His betrayal had found out. Jorah took one last look at the great city he was leaving behind, and the otherworldly woman he had come to love. Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The girl he had watched grow into a woman. From the wife of the great Khal Drogo to the Khaleesi she was today, he had always been proud to love her. But he would not give up. There was nothing that would stop him from always making his way back to her. No matter how many times she told him to never come back, he would be drawn to her forever.

His quest to find his way back to her continued, taking him first to Volantis, and then through the ruins of Old Valyria. Back to the fighting pits, and back into her life, her banishment only hurting more the second time. Even still his love persisted, and he again found himself in her company. This time looking up at her from the fighting pit, watching her expression turn from repulsion to concern as he fell to the ground. Her eyes wide, he looks at her one last time. But his life is spared. Another has come to kill his attacker, allowing Jorah to stand and find a weapon before resuming the fight.

The fight ends. He is victorious. But his relief is short lived. The Sons of the Harpies have come. Everything moves in slow motion as they attack. No one knowing what to do as members of the audience are slaughtered, those sitting on the podium with his Khaleesi protecting her from the threats that have always been close. Jorah runs to the edge, trying to attract the least amount of attention to himself as he makes his way closer to her.

When he finally takes that last step towards her he holds his hand out, her words echoing through his mind. _Don't ever presume to touch me again_. His is it. His last chance to win back her trust. For a moment be doesn't believe she'll do it. That he's lost her forever. But slowly, hesitantly, she takes his hand, allowing him to guide her once more, protect her as he longed to, and back into the the life he knew he was meant for. 

His grasp on her hand tightens, and the moment of sentiment is lost, being replaced with the need to find safety. As death swarms around them, the small group makes their way towards the last exit left, only to be stopped by more sons of the harpies, turning back for the center of the ring, encircled and cut off from help. _If I die_ , Jorah thinks, _at least I will die with her_. He holds his sword up high, with every intention of defending her to the end, knowing that only with his death will he have done his job to the end.

The masked figures close in, lashing out at the Unsullied who still guard their Queen. Jorah turns to her, the brave young woman she has become, eyes closed, accepting her fate. He longs to go to her, but before he can move a screech breaks the stillness that ensnares them. All eyes go to the sky as a winged figure appears, flying over the fighting pit, breathing fire as he lands. _Drogon_.

The largest of the dragons that his Khaleesi had raised. Jorah thinks back to the day he found her in the ashes, covered in dirt from the pyre that had burned her husband only hours before, the three dragons resting around her, nuzzling against their mother. It was on that day he knew he would always serve her.

“Drogon!” Her voice pulls him back to the present, and he turns, seeing his Khaleesi walking towards the dragon, her hand outstretched to him, hoping to touch her child. But the spears of the harpies cause him to lash out, spitting fire in all directions. But Daenerys wastes no time. She climbs onto his back, and Jorah can see her tell him something. Moments later she is in the sky, flying away on the dragon that was always meant to be her destiny. Jorah watches her go, sadness in his eyes. He had only just gotten her back. He needed her, and she was gone. _I'll find you_ , he said to her in his head, speaking to the slowly retreating form of Drogon and Daenerys, _I don't care what it takes_.

 


	2. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's chapter two!

The journey was going to be hard. Jorah knew this. Daario was difficult, and while he was loyal to their Queen, he did not know her as Jorah did. He spoke of her likes and dislikes as though she has changed so much since the days of the great grass sea when Jorah was always by her side. Together they were heading north, following after the dragon that the Khaleesi had flown off on.The mountains outside of Meeren were covered in grass. Not like slavers bay that was sand and stone. Rock that could barely sustain moss.  
Here, everything is green. The lush landscape spreads out before them, the valleys sloping up into the mountains, rock and grass working both with and against each other as the cliffs rise. But it's the grass that holds Jorah's attention. The trampled areas circling slightly like the rings of a tree. He leaves his horse for a moment, walking slowly towards the center. The circling stops, directly around a small patch of grass that refuses to be trampled, and a small glittering ring at the center.  
Jorah thinks back to the fighting pits. Her left hand in his, her right the owner of the pearl ring. Picking it up her turns it over in his hands and begins to understand. She's been taken by the Dothraki.  
“Vaes Dothrak.” He says, standing up and walking back to Daario, showing him the ring, “If we're going to find her we have to find Vaes Dothrak.”  
“Why there?” Daario asked, turning his horse to follow the Andal man.  
“She is the widow of a great Khal, it's where she belongs.”  
“She belongs in Meeren.” Daario calls after him, “She is a ruler.”  
“But to them she is just a widow.”  
The road to Vaes Dothrak took longer than Jorah had wanted, hoping to find her as soon as he could, but he knew that as long as she did as they said she would be safe. The notion of Daenerys Targaryen doing something because someone told her to brought a smile to his face, and he wondered how much Daario knew about the fiery Queen. But he kept his thoughts to himself and continued towards Vaes Dothrak. As the grass becomes taller and the sun hotter, Jorah knows they're getting close. He can smell the horses before he hears them, hear the warriors, whooping and yelling as they make it towards the statues.  
He can feel her presence. The Khaleesi is close. He pulls back for a moment, looking at Daario, neither of which look anything like a Dothraki warrior. We'll have to figure out another way in. He thinks, continuing on, keeping an eye near the sky for the horses that guard the gate to Vaes Dothrak.  
“We're getting close.” Jorah says after their third day following close behind the Khalasar.  
“How do you know that?” Daario asked, “I don't see the gate yet.”  
“But the ground is rocky, and the sand makes up the roads. There have been thousands of people here in the past few days, maybe even hours, we're getting close.” They continue on, and my nightfall, Jorah can see the outline of the horses in the stars, blocking their light, but making themselves known.  
“You see there?” he says pointing at the outline, “We're getting close.” Daario looked up to the sky, nodding as they continued on.  
“Can we make it there tonight?”  
“If we try.” Jorah says, and he nudges his horse into a trot before picking up his speed again, riding hard towards Daenerys. They leave the horses tied up together, far enough away that their sounds would not be heard, sneaking towards the great gathering place. A failed attempt at merchant work and a dead blood rider later, they are walking along the shadows, looking for the great hut of the widows. But before they can find it, he hears her, the soft voice and harsh language that he had grown accustomed to. But before he could make his presence known, another came into view. Younger, smaller, and timid, she walked beside Daenerys. Her dark hair lost in the shadows of the night, her face cowering as she walked beside the Queen. But Jorah wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes found the blonde hair is his Queen and he sighed with relief. She was safe, and she was here.


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a couple days until the last chapter, it's finals week so I'm very busy, but I'll try to get to it as soon as I can!

He had seen her step into the flames before. He had seen her conquer that which could be conquered, and he had seen her stand in front of a dragon without fear. But as she stepped from the flames, the great hut of Vaes Dothrak and all the great Khal's going up into flames behind her, he saw his Khaleesi once again. When the smoke finally cleared and the embers grew cold, the unified Khalasar began their march. The hoard heading south towards Meeren.  
Daenerys stands with her rescuers. One who has been with her from the start, the other proving his loyalty over and over, but both falling in love with her along the way.  
“When I take the seven Kingdoms I need you by my side.” She tells him, “I can not do this without you.”  
“The dwarf was right.” He tells her, “I love you.” He can see the tears in her eyes as she walks to him, smiling at the knight who is determined to stay by her side.  
“I'm glad you wouldn't take no for an answer.” She tells him, “I'm glad you came back.”  
“As am I, Khaleesi.” As they make their way to Meeren, the trio rarely talks, riding at the front of the Khalasar, focusing on what lies ahead, their own thoughts kept to themselves as they lead the way, trying to keep morale high, and barely succeeding.  
But when the Dragon Queen retakes her place atop Drogon, all are inspired. The pace picks up after this. With their eyes in the skies on the dragon that leads them, the Dothraki ride hard through the night and days, stopping only for the horses, before making it back to Meeren.  
But the sight that greets them is not a pleasant one. The slavers of Astapor and Yunkai are waiting, their ships sitting in the bay, attacking as buildings crumble.  
“We won't make it in time to save the city.” Daario says, “The horses need to rest, they can't get us there in time.” Daenerys turns to the city that she has tried her best to save, and then back to her advisors.  
“You can't, but I can.” She calls for Drogon. “Wait till morning and then come as quickly as you can. I'll be there.” She climbs atop her beast and settles, “They have awoken the dragon.” Jorah watches her go, the words that had first been uttered by her older brother Viserys years before, trying to tame the woman his sister was steadily becoming.  
As they watched her fly away, Daario and Jorah were silent, as now words could properly describe what they had just seen. She was so different from the mere wife of a Khal now. She was a leader in her own right, and a ruler unlike any Jorah had ever seen.  
When the slavers were gone, and the city stable once again, Daenerys called for Jorah, asking him what she should do next.  
“I trust you more any anyone else.” She told him, “Even after everything, I know you'll always protect me.”  
“You don't know what that means to me.” He told her, “To once again have your trust.” She smiled up at him from the table, her fingers resting on the map of the seven kingdoms.  
“What is it like there?” She asked, “What are the kingdoms actually like?”  
“Large.” Jorah says, coming to stand beside her, pointing, “The north is a stronghold that had always been ruled by the Starks.” He takes her hand and move it up the map, “The wall is manned by the Nights Watch. They guard us from the Wildlings.” He shows her the other strongholds, moving her hand through the realm.  
“Thank you for coming back.” She whispered, her hand turning over in his, taking hold of it as she turned to face him, “I don't know what I would have done otherwise.”  
“You would have been alright.” He says, “You're stronger than you realize.” She smiled at him, dropping her head, but his fingers quickly found her cheek, her eyes closing as she pressed her face to his hand.  
“I love you.” He whispered. “Do you have any idea how much?”  
“No.” She slowly brings her eyes to his, “But I trust you.” For a moment he doesn't move, not quite ready to take the final step, simply pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes closing. It's the small Queen who eventually reaches up, tentatively pressing her lips against his, pulling back for a moment and smiling at him.  
“How do you love me?” She asked, and his hand moved to her waist, pulling her close to him.  
“With all my heart.” And this time he kissed her, holding onto her so tightly he feared she might break, but knowing that she was strong enough to take care of herself. She barely needed him anymore. This was something different. This was want, and Jorah reveled in it, holding onto her as she kissed him, giving into every temptation he had been denying since he met her.


	4. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the last chapter!

In the morning he stared. In the morning he did nothing but watch her sleep, the rising and falling of her chest as the great and powerful Khaleesi finally slept. Jorah could not help but smile at her, softly reaching out to push the hair off her cheek. She stirred for a moment in her sleep, but her breathing leveled and she slept on.  
When she did finally wake up, Jorah kissed her lightly, pulling back to look into her eyes.  
“I love you.” He told her again, “With all my heart.”  
“I love you too.” She said, and slowly reached her arms up to him, smiling at him, “Now come here.”  
“Anything for you, Khaleesi.”  
“Daenerys.” She said as he laid his head on her chest, “My name is Daenerys.”  
“But you are still my Queen.” But Daenerys only sighed and stroked his hair.  
“You're more than that and you know it.” She told him, kissing the top of his head, “You'll never just be one of my advisors again.”  
“I believe I will be alright with that.” Jorah said, and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his Khaleesi, his Daenerys around him.  
“The morning is going to end.” Jorah said eventually, realizing that while she was now his she was still the Queen of Meeren.  
“Let it go on a little bit longer, the people of Meeren can give me on day of rest.” Daenerys sighed and closed her eyes again, denying the world her presence for a little while longer, selfishly taking the time to lay with Jorah a little while longer.  
“Your people need you.” He said, but she shook her head, holding him to her as he tried to sit up. But his strength was greater than hers and she lifted against his chest, laughing as he sat back, pulling her with him.  
“Not yet.” She whispered, her hands finding his air, “Not yet.” He tried to deny her, he tried to be the responsible advisor that she needed, but in the end, the lover won over the advisor. He kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she came up onto her knees, the blankets falling away from both of them. Her hair cascaded around their arms, sending a tickling sensation through Jorah as she pulled him back to her.  
“The people of Meeren can wait.” Her voice a whisper, “For I may be a Queen, but I am a woman as well.” Jorah looked down at her, and took in her form. He had seen her naked before. This was nothing new, but this was not a show of her power. This was for him. His hand found the back of her leg as he pulled her towards him, causing her to giggle as she reached for him, sighing as he finally gave in fully to her wishes.  
But the morning had to end, and the world had to be faced, and after spending more time than really necessary to get dressed, the Queen and her advisor left for the throne room.  
“Is she out of bed yet?” Daenerys could hear the voices of the others, the impatience in their tone.  
“I think we got up just in time.” She whispered, and turned for the door, “Come on, we have to face them at some point.” Jorah nodded and walked forward, Daenerys giving his hand a squeeze before stepping forward into her throne room. Jorah watched her go for a moment, as her face took on the hardened expression of someone who knows what it means to lead. He watched her be a Queen, guiding her people, and he watched her comfort them. But it was not until that night that he saw his Daenerys again.  
“Khaleesi.” He whispered into her hair as she looked out over the balcony of the city, watching the night sky.  
“I told you to call me Daenerys.” She said, turning slightly back to him, “My name is not Khaleesi.”  
“No, it's not.” Jorah agreed, “To all of them you are Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. But when you're mine, you're a Khaleesi.”  
“And you are Jorah Mormont the Andal to all of them.” She said, and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, “But when you're mine you are just Jorah.”  
“As long as I'm yours, I could care less about anything else.”  
“Good.” Daenerys said, reaching up and pressing her forehead to his, “Because you are mine.” She kissed him again, his arms wrapping around her as he lifted her off the ground, pulling her up to eye level, and walking backwards back into the pyramid, leaving the view of the city behind and trading it for one that Jorah knew he would never tire of. He laid his Khaleesi down on the bed, and was her Jorah once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first fic, and I've already decided what the next one is going to be about. I hope you like Ladybugs!


End file.
